


skateboarding injuries

by luvsgalo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, patching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: Reki looks up and meets his eyes. “What?”“Nothing.” Langa quickly darts his eyes to the side, feeling his heart steadily beating faster in his chest.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	skateboarding injuries

“That's it you almost got it!” 

Langa tried to fix his center of gravity as he shakily skated across the gravel. He never realized just _how_ different skating and snowboarding were, especially since he did so well during the race last night. He flaps his arms out to his sides to stay balanced before he hits a rock and faceplants into the gravel. 

He can hear Reki hiss from over where he’s sitting. “Oh crap are you alright?” Reki rushes over to him, offering his hand to help him up, a look of concern on his face. His brows knitted as his eyes trace over Langa’s face while slowly helping him up to his feet, gaze never leaving his face. “Don’t panic…” Reki starts cautiously, “But you have a few cuts on your face from that fall.” 

The color drains slightly from Langa’s face at the thought of blood, and he starts seeing black spots around his vision. Reki is quick to grab his shoulders and steady him. 

“Woah lets get you over to the shade and I'll patch you up alright?” Langa nodded absentmindedly and let Reki drag him behind a ramp where the sun didn't hit. He tried not to focus on the warmth radiating from Reki’s hand on his wrist as he sat down against the ramp. “Let me grab my bag from the bench real quick, be right back.” As he watched Reki run back to grab his things, Langa rests his head against the ramp behind him. He never imagined that learning to skate would be this hard. If anything, he thought that his fifteen years in snowboarding would somehow transfer over in one way or another. 

He hears Reki’s light footsteps and opens his eyes to see Reki rummaging for his small first aid kit that he carries. “Alright let me see your face. Look this way Langa.” A light hand touches his jaw and guides his face towards where Reki is sitting.

“You’re been getting better at not fainting at least.” Reki jokes, ripping open an alcohol wipe. Langa winces slightly when Reki presses the wipe so his cuts. “And you’re getting better at not whining when I use these swabs.” He laughs. His touch is feather light as moves Langa’s face around. Reki digs around in his first aid kit and takes out a couple of small bandaids. Moving closer, Reki opens the bandaid packaging and softly presses and smooths it out on the other’s temple. Langa keeps his eyes trained on Reki’s focused expression, tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. 

Reki looks up and meets his eyes. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Langa quickly darts his eyes to the side, feeling his heart steadily beating faster in his chest. Reki chuckles slightly as he finishes smoothing out another bandaid on the bridge of his nose.

Langa processes their proximity too late and Reki presses a small peck to his nose. Reki _kissed_ his nose. Reki kissed _his_ nose. _Reki_ kissed his nose… 

“Woah! Langa are you ok? Don't faint on me now!”

**Author's Note:**

> my first sk8 fic!! I have another in my drafts (a much longer one) but I wanted to get a cute drabble done


End file.
